coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec Gilroy
Alec Gilroy was a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in 1972 but returned full time in 1986. He left in 1992 only to return again in 1995 and left for good in December 1998. While never a villain, Alec was quite sly and deceitful. He was the first husband of Bet Lynch and landlord of The Rovers Return, Coronation Street. Alec was played by Roy Barraclough. Biography Backstory Alexander Gilroy was born on the 22nd May 1935 at 4, Gas Street Back, Weatherfield. He was the second child of Reg Gilroy and Mabel Gilroy nee Henshaw. Reg was a stoker at the nearby gas works and Mabel worked at a glue factory. In about 1940, Reg left Mabel and his children Alec and Edna, and remarried. He had a daughter by his second wife. In 1955 Alec married Joyce Crosby. In 1957 she was pregnant with their first child. Alec and Joyce had their only child Sandra Gilroy on the 10th January 1958. 1972 1986-1992 After the fire at The Rovers in June 1986, Alec went into partnership with Bet Lynch, the then landlady. He helped her drum up business in the revamped Rovers. They soon became a couple and married in September 1987. In December 1987 the Rovers cleaner Hilda Ogden had a leaving party as she was moving away to the Derbyshire countryside. Alec was pleased to see the back of her, calling her a nosey parker of epic proportions. In early 1988 Bet said she was pregnant again, at almost 48 years old. She had a miscarriage. 1995-1998 Alec returned to Weatherfield in 1995 to show his disapproval of his granddaughter Vicky's relationship with Steve McDonald. Alec tried to bribe Steve to leaving Vicky but Steve refyused and they married. Alec returned to Southampton. Alec returned again in April 1996 to help Jack and vera out in running the pub. He went into partnership with them. Alec and Rita formed a bond but they both got cold feet. Alec tried to con Jack and Vera out of the Rovers. Rita sided with them and Alec felt betrayed. Alec was getting sick of Coronation Street, and in December 1998, his granddaughter Vicky came to see him to offer him a partnership in a wine bar in Brighton in Sussex. Alec jumped at the chance and sold the Rovers to Natalie Barnes, and told Jack and Vera she was their new boss. Alec then left Weatherfield for good. After 1998 In 2002 when Bet Lynch returned to Weatherfield briefly she revealed her and Alec were officially divorced. Actor Roy Barraclough died in June 2017. Whether Alec's death will be mentioned is uncertain but the likeliest mention would be from either Norris or Rita, the latter especially as she knew Alec very well. Memorable info Appearances: 26–28 June 1972, 30 April–12 May 1975, 23 June 1986–2 September 1992, 3 July–4 August 1995, 10 April 1996–30 December 1998 Born: 22nd May 1935, 4, Gas Street Back, Weatherfield, Lancashire Full Name: Alexander Gilroy Parents: Reg Gilroy and Mabel Gilroy (Nee Henshaw) Siblings: Edna Gilroy, Brenda Gilroy (Half, same father) Spouse: Joyce Crosby (1955–1971), Bet Lynch (1987–c.2002) Children: Sandra Gilroy (1958) Granddaughter: Vicky McDonald Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1972. Category:Characters last seen in 1998. Category:Rovers Return landlords. Category:Gilroys. Category:1935 births. Category:1955 marriages. Category:1987 Marriages Category:Coronation Street businessmen.